


Hope

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Homophobia, I am so sorry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The furious downpour of rain drowned out the sounds of the sorrowful man's sobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I read something today and was inspired but I am so sad now.

Liam sighed, he had become too familiar with this path through the countless graves. He knew exactly when to turn left, then to take a right, watching his footing as he treaded carefully around the seemingly endless final resting places for so many. The one he looked for was etched into his brain, the one he longed to see yet never wanted to see. It's location imprinted into his mind, the path he takes, the surrounding area, the smells, the sounds. He wanted to leave, act like what he was going to see wasn't real. Go home to his husband and curl up to him while they watched some crap film.

Still to this day, the realisation would always hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He had no one to go home to. It was him, in that big house on his own. The halls deathly quiet and the many rooms that he simply had no idea what to do with. Often he would find himself wandering around not really knowing what he was doing. The house, or mansion as his husband would call it, would of housed a large family. When they had moved in they had so many plans, a family, an average life.

Liam didn't plan for the one person who he cared for more than anyone else to be taken away from him.

They had planned to adopt 2 children, as 1 child would get lonely and would just be spoilt Zayn would always point out. Any more than 2 just seemed a little too much to handle, but Liam was open to the idea of more if the time came. Meaning if Zayn wanted a big family, he would make sure that was what they got.

A laugh escaped from Liam's mouth. In retrospect he realised how delusional the whole ordeal was, that he thought the world had developed. That people weren't so narrow-minded, but the world was a cruel place. 

His footsteps came to a halt in front of the one thing he had become so familiar with, the one thing he wish he could just forget about.

His legs gave way as he collapsed on the damp ground staring at the stone, the writing engraved on it.

 

_A man full of something the world today lacks, hope. He gave so many hope, something to see the day through. Gone though he is, we shall carry his memories on through our lives so he may live on._

 

Tear's leaked from Liam's eyes, streaming down his face. Zayn loved the world so much, always seeing the best in it and the people in it. Yet in the end it was those people he saw the best in that ended his life. They took it from him, because of who he was. Something he didn't control. 

And in the end Liam could only blame himself, for breaking his promise to protect him when they 16. When they were gazing up at the stars, fingers entwined as they thought about their future.

"I should of protected you, I should of been there for you." Liam whispered, his voice breaking near the end.

He couldn't help the sobs that rocked his body, that occurred every night he slept in their bed on his own.

 

The furious downpour of rain drowned out the sounds of the sorrowful man's sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i am so sad i do love ziam i cried writing this I dont know why I wrote it


End file.
